1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus system for copiers, printers, facsimiles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, standardized sheet feeding configurations have been established for image forming apparatus used in copiers, printers and the like.
Therefore, due to restrictions in layout or installation positioning of the image forming apparatus, it is common for the user to attach optional sheet feed devices to modify the previously described standard sheet feeding configuration.
Conventional image forming apparatus used in, for example, electrophotographic devices, are provided with a sheet feeding system employing a take-up roller to take up a sheet accommodated within a paper tray or the like so as to supply said sheet to the interior of the image forming apparatus, said take-up roller being disposed before a timing roller which outputs the sheet at a prescribed timing to a transfer position at which a toner image formed on a photoconductive surface is transferred to said sheet. Since the paper supply path is fixed in conventional image forming devices, the degree of freedom with which the sheet feeding configuration of the image forming apparatus may be modified is severely curtailed, and even if optional attachments are installed, the apparatus has the disadvantage of not allowing the paper feed path to be readily modified to achieve the optimum path desired by the user.